Second Chance
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: “Sakura, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetahui peluangku saja. Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku, untuk menjadi pria nomor satu di hatimu?” SaiSaku SaiSakuSasu


**Second Chance**

© Sapphire

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Sakura, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetahui peluangku saja. Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku, untuk menjadi pria nomor satu di hatimu?" SaiSaku SaiSakuSasu

**Warning:** canon, OOC-maybe, Sasuke-bashing-maybe *ga maksud sih*

* * *

Sai mencintai Sakura. Lebih dari apapun, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dia mau melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan Sakura, untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Dia adalah Anbu Ne yang tidak memiliki emosi, tapi dengan Sakuralah emosinya kembali muncul. Sai rela menanggung rasa sakit sedalam apapun demi Sakura. Biarpun hati dan tubuhnya teriris-iris, dia akan tetap mencintai Sakura. Walau dia tahu, cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas selama masih ada Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Dari dulu sampai sekarang itu tidak pernah berubah. Sakura selalu dengan setia menunggu Sasuke, tidak pernah dia biarkan hatinya tertambat pada pria lain selain sang Uchiha. Sakura mau melakukan apapun agar Sasuke kembali. Dia menjadi kuat karena Sasuke, dia melakukan segalanya untuk Sasuke. Yang memenuhi isi hatinya hanyalah Sasuke. Walau dia tahu, Sasuke tidak mungkin membalas cintanya.

Jadi, sekarang siapa yang lebih terluka? Sai atau Sakura? Sai selalu menunggu Sakura, Sakura selalu menunggu Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri, hanya keonaran yang dibuat olehnya.

Cinta itu kejam, menurut pepatah lama. Dan dua insan manusia sudah merasakan kekejaman dari cinta itu. Hanya karena satu nama; ya, Sasuke Uchiha, sumber dari segala masalah.

.

.

* * *

Betapa Sai sangat ingin membunuh Sasuke saat di markas Orochimaru waktu itu. Uchiha brengsek itu jelas sudah melukai Sakura, tapi lalu dia sadar, membunuh Sasuke hanya akan membuat Sakura makin sedih—dan mungkin malah membuatnya membenci Sai. Sai segera menyadari kalau membunuh Sasuke bukanlah solusi. Tapi lalu apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Sakura bahagia? Menyeret pulang Sasuke dan membawanya ke hadapan Sakura? Ya, mungkin Sakura akan bahagia, tapi lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa dia akan bahagia melihat gadis yang dicintainya bersama dengan pria lain?

Wajah tanpa emosi Sai berkerut, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras. Ya, dia sudah memutuskan, selama Sakura-nya bahagia, dia juga akan bahagia. Bahkan walau hatinya berdarah-darah sekalipun, selama Sakura tersenyum, itu bukan masalah.

Cinta kejam, kan?

.

.

* * *

Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari perasaan Sai padanya, dia hanya memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Sai bagaimanapun adalah sahabatnya, sangat berat bagi Sakura untuk terang-terangan menolaknya. Dia masih dibutakan oleh Sasuke, sehingga tidak bisa melihat cahaya yang Sai tawarkan untuknya. Sai, walau kadang tidak bisa membaca suasana dan sering bicara ceplas-ceplos, adalah pemuda baik yang sangat menyanyangi teman-temannya. Tapi kenapa dengan pemuda sebaik itu Sakura masih tidak bisa berpaling dari Sasuke? Kenapa matanya hanya terkunci pada Sasuke?

Sakura telah melakukan banyak hal untuk Sasuke. Kesetiaan tanpa batas, cinta teramat dalam, semua itu ditujukan hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Tapi apakah dari semua pengorbanannya itu Sasuke pernah membalasnya? Tidak pernah. Kenyataan itu tidak lantas membuat cinta Sakura pada Sasuke berkurang. Gadis itu akan selalu setia menunggu sang Uchiha, menolak segala cinta yang diberikan oleh pemuda lain.

Ya, cinta memang kejam.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Sapaan formal itu adalah salah satu rutinitas yang dilakukan Sai setiap harinya.

Kunoichi itu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi juga, Sai." Balasnya.

"Apa kabar?" Walaupun bertemu setiap hari-kecuali kalau ada misi-Sai selalu menanyakan kabar Sakura. Makna 'apa kabar?' Itu sendiri berarti banyak. Apakah dia baik-baik saja hari ini? Apakah dia merasa sedang tidak enak badan?

Apakah dia sudah melupakan Sasuke?

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

Sai menjawab sambil memasang senyum-bukan senyum palsu, dia selalu tersenyum tulus bila bersama Sakura. "Aku juga," jawabnya, "ah, apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

Sakura berpikir sesaat, "Hm, kemarin aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi level A, jadi sepertinya aku bebas hari ini." Jawabnya riang. "Memangnya kenapa, Sai?"

Ambu dari Ne ini menunduk malu sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Mm, maukah kau menemaniku melukis?" Pintanya penuh harap.

Sakura tahu dengan pasti, setiap dia mengiyakan ajakan kencan dari Sai, setiap dia selalu berlaku manis di depan pemuda ini, setiap dia tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat penolakan, sama saja artinya dia telah memberi harapan kosong pada Sai. Melukai pemuda itu lebih dalam lagi, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Tapi biar begitupun tetap saja Sakura, dengan senyum termanisnya, mengiyakan ajakan Sai. "Ya, tentu saja aku mau."

Sungguh betapa cinta telah membuat Sakura menjadi kejam, bahkan walau dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

* * *

Menemani Sai melukis adalah salah satu hal yang disukai oleh Sakura. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat jemari pemuda itu menyapukan kuasnya diatas kanvas. Meski terkadang Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya digambar Sai, karena dia lebih sering menggambar abstrak, tapi dia bisa merasakan perasaan gembira Sai bila sedang melukis.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulukis ini?"

Teguran Sai menyadarkan lamunan Sakura, gadis pink itu tersentak. Dia memandang kanvas yang disodorkan oleh Sai, mengira-ngira lukisan apa itu. Kanvas didominasi warna hitam dan putih, dan gambarnya pun tidak jelas. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mencoba berpikir lebih keras. "Ngg, abstrak ya?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "Apa semua lukisanku selalu terlihat abstrak dimatamu?"

Sakura hanya mampu menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Well, sebenarnya ini adalah lukisan tentang cinta."

Cinta? Topik yang paling ingin dihindari Sakura saat bersama Sai. Sakura menganggap Sai adalah sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Sakura mau melakukan apa saja agar bisa membuat Sai berhenti mencintainya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sai lebih dalam lagi.

"Ohya, ngg bagus." Gumam Sakura lambat.

Sai menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bagus, Sakura. Ini tentang cinta yang tak terbalas, kau lihat kanvas ini? Ini adalah gambar serpihan hati yang telah hancur."

Sakura memandang kanvas itu, kali ini dia memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dan ya, kalau dilihat baik-baik memang seperti kepingan hati. Hati yang hancur. Hati milik Sai yang telah dihancurkan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali menggigit bibir.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu." Entah kenapa Sakura jadi merasa serba salah.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang sangat menyesal, membuat Sai tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Sakura merasa tidak enak hati padanya? Cinta memang kejam, kan? Harus saling menyakiti. Dan Sai sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sakura atas rasa sakit di hatinya ini.

Ya, tapi jelas menyalahkan Sasuke, si Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Sudahlah, bukan masalah besar." Ya, hati yang hancur sekaligus cinta yang tak terbalas memang _bukan_ masalah besar, Sai. "Sudah semakin terik, apa kau mau makan dango bersamaku?" Tawar Sai, mencoba menghilangkan suasana yang mendadak jadi melow ini.

_Medi__c-nin_ itu selalu memiliki pilihan untuk menolak ajakan Sai, pilihan untuk tidak memperdalam luka hati pemuda itu. Tapi Sakura selalu memilih pilihan untuk tetap bersama Sai, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Yang artinya membunuh pelukis itu secara tidak langsung. Egois, eh?

"Ya, aku mau."

**TBC**

**

* * *

Author:** a-apa ini o.O haduuh fic comeback ke fandom naruto kok pendek bin gaje gini *nangis di pojokan* maaf, kalau lebay dan ooc banget gini. mungkin yang tepat itu mestinya Naruto ya, bukan Sai, tapi rasanya imagenya ga dapet =.=' awalnya males publish fic baru lagi di naruto, paling cuma ngapdet aja, tapi mendadak muncul ide gaje ini XP

review?


End file.
